Bonds and a Dagger
by Kapolar
Summary: With Earth saved by the Mighty Avengers, Thor brings Loki back 'home', only to have him thrown into isolation. There he would spend the rest of his days until either the world came to an end, or he would be sent to Hel. But the God of Mischief cannot go long before causing some kind of trouble. With that Loki sets his eyes on an eccentric woman. Pleas read and review
1. Prologue

**Bond and an Emerald Dagger**

_Prologue_

**Asgard**

Dark... it was darker than he'd remembered. Or was it always like that? Maybe it was...or has always been...since he had a mind of his own. Loki entertained himself staring at the so familiar walls directing towards the throne room. The guards behind him kept uncomfortably close,but he didn't mind. He knew why, and he couldn't blame either of them for doing their job. He had tried sneaking conversation,but no one...not even them directed a single word.

"**Bring in the criminal!"**

Echoed the voice he had once looked up to...that he so much wanted to make proud. Right now, in these times, he felt nothing more than spite. Looking forward as the grand, golden doors slowly opened, down the long, pillar-lined corridor, dimly lit by the sun outside. There he was, so mighty and proud of himself...made his stomach flip just by the mere sight. Or maybe he was hungry, he didn't quite know. Being pushed forward by the guards,Loki sighed and walked, half loosing his concentration to the echoing of the tingling coming from the unneeded shackles. Every now and then,he raised his eyes to look at the windows...adorned with colored glass, telling the stories he knew by heart. But curious...nowhere was the single untold story that had changed so much for him...maybe that's why...because it didn't matter.

A slight movement caught his attention, behind the last third pillar. There she was...and he felt a very contradicting surge of emotions. On one end, his chest contracted and seemed to want to turn smaller, hurting... he knew his feeling, but had felt it much worst. On the other hand, there was something taken off his shoulders. He felt lighter, as if the very sight of her took the whole Nine Realms off his shoulders. "Loki..." she called,and this time he found a reason to look towards her. "Hello Mother." he replied,smiling as if he had forgotten everything around the both. Frigga's face softened and fell, a slight touch of sadness overtaking her wise,yet ageless face. "Oh my son...what have you done...?" she seemed to almost plead. He slightly leaned towards his step-mother, "Nothing that I could have done worst." whispered, his green, tired eyes flickered from her to Odin,who was still sitting quietly at his throne, patiently waiting and allowing the exchange. Frigga groaned, almost inaudible, and sighed "Please...do not speak ill..." she tried again,and much to Loki's surprise, it was working. Her pleadings were not ill-bounded,but they were sure burning a hole into his chest. "Is it not what I always do?" he answered, coming out softer than what he intended.

**"Enough!"** echoed Odin's powerful, demanding voice, making everyone but Loki jump slightly, "Bring him forward." ordered. Loki looked from Odin to Frigga,only managing to feel the need to feel her...to feel that warmth of the person he used...and still does...truly love. He felt a poke on his ribs, and took the final steps towards the All-mighty's throne. He has always found it curious how the scheme of it all always implied that the one in his place was always being looked down upon. Finally, reaching the rotunda, Loki raised his head to look up. "What will you say to defend your actions?" Odin demanded, almost in a robotic tone.

He was good at hiding his emotions, have always been, and in Loki's eyes, he still is. "What difference is in what have I done, and what you do?" Loki replied, as if what they were doing is merely having a normal conversation. He smiled defiantly, leaning his head to the side. He knew it wasn't a smart thing to test Odin's patience, but he just couldn't help it, it was something that he had done for too long, and old habits die hard. Odin slightly shifted in his throne, keeping himself from falling into his, once son's mockery. "I don't kill to support power-drunk, delirious obsessions...they is the difference."

Loki let out a chuckle "Midgard is a lost place. And I intended to save it. To give the same kind of _mercy_ which you show all other realms." he took a slight step, but stopped himself after seeing Frigga had not left the room, merely stayed silent. He looked back to Odin, more serious now. "Or is that how it is? To steal a child, keep it under lies and secrecy...that is how you are different?" he seemed to whisper the last part of the question. Knowing that he had hit a nerve, Loki smirked, not caring that the guards behind him tugged on the chains keeping him from moving any further. Odin stared in silence for a while, seemed to extend forever. Finally all he said was "For committing crimes to both Asgard and Midgard, I cannot allow you to go unpunished...Loki." and as he said that, Odin stood, holding Gungirr tightly, yet his face had changed...something in it... "If I am the cause of so much trouble, in your name, just finish with this once and for all. Because let me tell you, for someone who claims to be merciful and benevolent, you sure know how to mentally torture and individual." Loki spat out, acid dripping from his words. Talking about things that they both knew they had a point, and hurts just as much to both. But knowing how much Odin had kept from him in the first place, he believed firmly he had no right to be hurt. He never did.

"**NO!** No..." Odin slammed Gungirr's rear end on the ground, it's powerful echo bouncing along the walls. Frigga turned to look at her King...and husband, whit worried eyes, but he simply ignored her, "I will not kill you. You will be condemned to spend the rest of your life in exile. Isolated away, where none can fall in your lies, and where you can no longer hurt those they love you." he sentenced, his voice loud and emotionless. Unconsciously, hearing his judgment, Loki's eyes flickered towards Frigga, who watched him with desperate eyes. "Don't worry...I won't anymore." he whispered, not taking his eyes away from her, yet his words were clearly directed to Odin.

Frigga turned, and walked away from view, and Loki knew she had left for sure. The universe seemed to have weighted down on him once again, and as he is pulled back, away from the man he once knew as his Father, all he could think of...was to be thankful that something had not allowed them both to be fully apart.

**Midgard**

"Would you mind keeping the damn cat quiet?!" screamed Paola, a 21 year old girl with a thing for wearing black-on-black. Summer was just above their shoulders, which meant she would spend most of her time at Kyle's, her best friend. His family was very well known for being out 90% of the time, and leaving him behind to take care of the house and the pets. Honestly, she simply believed that he will tear the house apart if he has no female influence to keep him on a leash. "That damn fat fur ball will not shut up! She's not getting any more food though." Kyle replied from his room, probably sitting in front of his computer watching some weird animal video. He tended to spend most of his time procrastinating. She didn't mind, but something behind her brain always say it is not a very healthy thing.

Paola walked to his room, and slammed a sock on the door frame, making both the man and the feline jump and look at her, yet she simply looked at the cat...which was stupidly named Kat, by that matter. "What you do that for?" Kyle protested, and Paola noticed he had that weird game running in his computer, where everything was pixelated and cube-shaped. She never understood the point of such game, merely living in a world of weird,exploding creatures, created by people who kinda were in LSD on production..., she just choose to not mention anything. "At least it shuts her up,no?" she replied, picking up the sock before the cat darted out of the room. Kyle usually has a smart ass remark, it was one of those things that sometimes made people want to hit him, but couldn't get enough of, and she was no exception...but this time, he kept quiet. She half expected him to respond to her, but when she turned to finally slide on her combat boots, all he did was follow her to 'her' room, which was merely the guest's room. Kyle stood by the door frame, silent. It bothered her that he hasn't said anything until now... "What?" she pushed him to talk, slowly turning uncomfortable by the feeling of a set of eyes on her.

"Has anyone ever told you that Halloween is four months back?" he smiled, and Paola gathered all her will to not pick up the closest thing to her and play bull's eye with his head. She knew it...she freaking knew it, and still fell for it. "Yes,but right now, i am not the one with the horrible mask, walking around with it. Oh wait! That's your face... _oops~_" she replied sarcastically, and felt her chest lighten up at his chuckle. Kyle was one of those guys who could win their way into someone's heart by just doing bad jokes and puns, and him being the only one who had bothered to help her when she most needed it. They had been roommates for almost two years now, it had almost felt as if she had lived there all her life. Kyle walked into the room and sat beside her on the bed, slightly pushing her aside. "Ya' know, you can take the day off, since technically all summer will be for work." he advised, and Paola smiled to him, half expecting him to whine like a puppy. It wouldn't have been the first time. "That is a good idea but I still need to get money, or we'll starve." she replied, making a face, to which Kyle merely grinned. They both had jobs, which meant that they barely ever saw each other or had time to waste of watching movies or playing video games, this little talks before heading out were just an extra. And they both enjoyed it as much as they could. "I guess that's a no, then. Anything you want for dinner?" he finally asked, standing from her bed. He was very tall, compared to her, and it bothered her how he treated her like a little girl, like patting her head, for example...as he was doing right now.

"I'll think about it when I get home." Paola replied, with very little enthusiasm as Kyle kissed the top of her head. "Alrighty. Drive safe." he smiled and left the room without another word. She knew this was going to be a very long day...one they would get nowhere but the same boring ending.

**Nidavellir**

_Tap Tap tap_

Was all that could be heard in the hollow, cube shaped box, where Loki had been placed to suffer in 'isolation'. The place was fairly big, about two grand halls pulled together without walls to separate anything in between. He had to give it to the dwarfs, they hadn't lost their touch. It picked at his curiosity how much the old man had given them in exchange for such fancy cell.

_Tap Tap tap_

The walls were pure white, so he couldn't really tell how long has it been since he got thrown in here to rot in silence, no windows and no contact with the outside world at all. He has had visitors, though...those who know they shouldn't be there, yet find a way to get what they want. And they still scorn him for doing the same...? Most of the stuff he has in the cell were actually sneaked in...by either Frigga or Thor. Basics, mostly, like somewhere to sleep or books. He had avoided directing a word to them no matter how much they pushed him to speak.

_Tap Tap Tap_

What is that annoying noise? Rising his eyes from the book he had almost finished, noticing that he had actually been tapping his foot on the nearest wall. Being alone can cause you to develop a lot of nervous tics, he knew as much, and what amused him was the thought of actually having a whole lifetime to see how far that statement could go. He snapped shut the book, not really caring to mark where he left off, and pulled his feet off the wall. He needed to find something else to entertain himself, but what? It didn't took much for him to actually find stuff to do in a pattern, over and over, but that too can be tedious.

**BAM!**

Oh? What's this? Someone outside has started to call for his attention. It had been a while, which almost caught Loki off guard. He had to hand it to the guards, they offered a very good distraction, even if this was actually their own way of killing time.

**BAM BAM!**

Well this time they surely were persistent, that's for sure. Loki slowly walked over to where the banging came from, the farthest wall, he knew what it was: the entrance. Or so it was, whenever someone intended to enter the 'cell', he knew what kind of spell it was needed to get this done, too bad it can only be worked from the outside to the inside. He stopped, about three steps away from the wall and waited. Whether he answered to what they wanted or not would not change the outcome of what was to come. Slowly, the wall faded away, revealing at least three guards outside in full armor. Again, something not really needed. Loki stared with emotionless green eyes at the closest guard, whom his name slipped his memory. "Good morning 'Prince'. How did you sleep?" he taunted, his voice smug and very...like his. So he was trying to mock him, nice idea. Yet, he found no reason to laugh...or show any emotions whatsoever, so Loki didn't. His eyes kept glued to the guard, who held his sword close as he slowly moved closer to the wall/entrance, his face radiating too much confidence...if only he moved a bit closer.

"Curious, the Trickster has gone silent again. Has your silver tongue failed to aid in your favor...traitor?" the guard tried again. Loki slowly rose his chin, defiantly staring. He found it amusing how that very simple gesture clearly unease them. They tried as much as they could to hide it, but Loki could clearly see the unease crawl up their faces. Two of the guards caught the message, thankfully, and retreated, but kept their eyes on the one left, who apparently doesn't learn with a stern look. "Think that with threatening looks you will get your way...Laufeyson?" he spat out the name. That one single last name he was still starting to let sink into his brain...his real name. The guard took two more steps toward the wall, Loki's eyes flickered to the ground and back up to him.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Loki finally spoke, keeping his voice eerily calm, "You know the body is a fascinating thing indeed. Apart from the heart and the lungs, do you know which organ keeps on working, without really needing it too?" he asked, speaking in a sort of enthusiastic voice, which had turned the guard utterly mute. Just like he wanted him to... "Oh...guess someone else has gone silent,no?" Loki slowly leaned forward, a grin spreading across his face. The guard had no idea how to react, much less what to say, his eyes were huge and stuck to what Loki was doing. He slowly rose his hand, two fingers pointed to the guard's direction, and he watched with sadistic enthusiasm as the guard's tongue started to glow...dim and gleaming under the bright sunlight. The guard panicked, started to tremble and groan in protest, for his tongue had turned hard and cold...like pure silver. The clearest and purest Loki has ever seen. In utter panic, the guard dropped his sword with a loud "_thud"_, far off into the distance, Loki watched as he stumbled back and tried to scream, while his companions came to his aid.

"Now we see who's got the silver tongue." he whispered, his face slowly splitting into a creepy, sadistic grin.

**Midgard**

Finally! She was out! Paola took no more than 10 minutes after the end of her shift at a local restaurant, said goodbye and turned to the car. Working as a waitress could be pretty exhausting, contrary to what many people believed. She didn't mind, it was better to deal with cranky customers than stay at home staring at the ceiling with nothing to do, besides, better have money than have nothing. Wow, did she really say that to herself? She must be really tired.

Paola drove down the darkened street, doing her best to not let her eyes droop down and betray her. She'll most probably pass out on her work cloths once she gets home, but she knew she shouldn't. Or that would give Kyle a reason to pick at her patience, and when she was tired and hungry, usually ended in a very...vivid 'conversation'. Letting out a sigh, Paola let her mind wander off into her early days when she came up to Charlotte, North Carolina, from Puerto Rico. She really did miss those warm nights and the scorching sun in summer days. And being so close to the ocean, everywhere. She would have to consider going back whenever she held enough money to give away...which would be in several years.

Finally reaching the neighborhood, Paola sighed and turned off the car. She had forgotten to bring the jacket with her, which she gave herself a mental kick in the butt for, which meant she'll have to do a single trip to take everything she had in the car with her, or she'll have to suffer the cold night's wrath. Okay, she was overreacting, but even in all this time, she hasn't managed to get used to the cold weather. Switching from a 80° normal day, to a 69° was a real deal. Paola even picked stuff with her mouth, and jumped off the car, sprinting her way to the door. She opened it and quickly was received by Abby, the cute, fat little mutt that was supposed to belong to Kyle's mother, but she always left her home because she's too big and...kinda misbehaved when she wants to. The dog tends to keep whining and slamming her tail everywhere until you actually pay attention to her, so Paola leaned down and gave Abby a quick pat on the head, halfway dropping her bag and stuffs, but straightened herself quickly, walking through the kitchen to the stairs. She looked over, a little broken paper laying at the counter caught her attention. Probably Kyle telling her to not do something or he'll get in trouble with someone.

'_Hey there~ I'm sorry I offered you some food, but I have no money to buy any. I lowered a frozen pizza for you though...don't be mad. I'm sorry.  
See you tomorrow._'

Great. He's such an idiot. Paola sighed and dropped all the stuff she was carrying on the counter and crumbled the paper in her hand, dropping it in the trash can. It was things like this that she had tried to talk to him about, for him to not say or offer things he knows he cannot manage to give. Good thing her patience was very well known, by all who have passed enough time with them to notice she had almost an infinite amount of patience. Walking up the stairs, not caring that Abby was craving for her attention, she slowly opened the door to Kyle's room, making Kat sprint out like a mad feline. She wouldn't go far, Abby and Kat have a very strained relationship. To put it simple, the upper part of the house was of the cat's, while the dog dominated downstairs. That doesn't stop the stupid feline to attempt going downstairs to urge into the trash can for anything she could find, until the dog had found her and chased her around. Paola noticed the computer was still on... she scoffed. And he complains about the huge amount of cash put into the bills. Slamming the door closed, managing to not growl to herself, Paola walked into her room, feeling the familiar smell of scented wax from the lit candle by the bed, she sighed and grinned. Finally, she could relax, taking off her boots and dropping back on the bed. Hmmm, this was good. Silence everywhere...she enjoyed this so much. It was usual for her to rather prefer to be all alone...she was born alone, no brothers or sisters, and parents never really asked her if she wanted one. Maybe that was the best they could do, she may have a huge amount of patience, but it didn't mean it was literally 'infinite'.

Closing her eyes, Paola frowned. Even if this place held a very deep, calm connection to her, she felt odd...right now, she felt like she wasn't really alone...specifically on the room. Why was that? This couldn't be. She was sure she locked the door behind her, for sure. It felt..colder than usual. How odd.

**Nidavellir**

Loki turned his back to the now resurfacing wall. It was a pity... he had enough power to cast spells out and in the cell, but he couldn't do anything **TO** the cell. It's not like he already had the whole measures? Maybe because it was obvious he would try to sneak his way out. Letting out a loud sigh, Loki dropped himself unto the bed. How long has it been since he last slept, he honestly couldn't remember, and that didn't bother him one bit. Staring up at the white ceiling, Loki let his mind wander...to places where he had already seen. Some were very familiar to him, others were simply a quick image. Groaning, slowly letting one hand drop on his forehead, Loki couldn't hold back that his mind always ended up there...with 'her'. Why...? He didn't know it haunted him so much, he thought he'd gotten over it. Apparently he was wrong...and he hated it.

He needed to distract himself, and quick. But how? Isolation usually didn't mean so much to him, it wasn't something he already wasn't used to, but right now, he was desperate to find something to focus his mind on. Loki had an ability...one he wasn't really sure if it worked in here, or if he even had the strength to do it. Maybe if he did use it...maybe if it really worked, that single thought that kept haunting his memories could simply be put away, if only for a little while.

Okay...he set his mind to do it. Whatever the consequences couldn't be much worst than death, and where would that end for him? Maybe it was better that way. Loki sat on the bed, and looked around, the blinding white of the walls only contrasted by the scattered books and utensils that he only uses for entertainment. So all he needed was patience, silence and some magic. All of them he had by extremes...so what is stopping him? Was this...fear? It had been a while since he had felt fear...way too long...or maybe not, and it all just seemed like it had passed so much time. Loki groaned and stood, forcing himself to do this.

The Astral Eyes was something that could take a lot of energy out of him, but with the amount of desperation he had on himself, he didn't care right now. Closing his eyes, standing in the clearest part of the cell, extending his palms upwards and concentrated. The white disappeared behind his eyelids, and something else took it's place. Sparkles...many stars and constellations. It was all as he remembered, clear and pure. Apparently, there was something radiating from Midgard, from that realm he had once offered to the Cheutari race and that had been the one that he had most memories from. There was something from it that seemed to pull his attention towards it. That seemed to call. Why was he seeing this...? He didn't wanted to have to give in to such call, but why can't he just pull away either?

Giving in to such call, simply out of curiosity, he managed to place his whole attention on Midgard...in a place that seemed like a peasant's place. A home. Why? What is this, why is this so hard to ignore...?

Was it...because of her?


	2. An Offering

**Chapter 1**

**An Offering**

Why did it feel so damn cold? And what was this weird feeling of being watched? This was so weird...Paola had never been one to be scared of these kinds of things. Supernatural things, she meant. But up until now she had managed to ignore it...because it had never been so pronounced. Up til now, Paola had managed to ignore this, but right now, it has reached the point where she can no longer do so. Forcing herself to move, she had forgotten how much her feet hurt after a long day of work, she stumbled her way to the door. Little did she know her feelings were actually more real than she gave them credit for.

Just as she passed by, Loki watched from a corner of what seemed to be this woman's room. It was fairly small for what he was used to see of his own. Why was he here instead of somewhere else? It bothered him greatly that he couldn't pull away from this place he despised so much. So why stay...? Why was he so intrigued by this one mortal in particular?

"Hello?" Paola called out after poking her head through the open door, but no one answered. Even if he wanted to answer, to call and interrogate this midgardian woman, but Loki knew there was no way in particular to make that happen. Not that it called for it specifically, anyways. Keeping silent, he peeled his eyes from her, and looked around. The place was...cozy, of sorts. It didn't have much, just like his own cell, it simply had the necessary stuff, like a bed and places to hide utensils. But he did notice a pronounced repetition of using dark colors on everything he identified. Machines he didn't know what they were for, clicked and made funny noises, to which he simply couldn't find any motives for. In his...more than needed time on this realm, he still couldn't get through on how petty they were. He noticed how she sighed, finally giving up after not receiving any answers. He waited until she passed right by his line of vision. He finally found it in him to speak. Loki knew it would take a lot more ability than usual, but he somehow knew it would be all worth it...besides, he was here, why not entertain himself while he's at it?

"...mortal..." He called out, but manages to keep his focus strong enough to keep himself hidden from her eyes. Paola stood still, knowing what she had heard. She had no idea what was going on, and right now, she wasn't really sure if she was alone or not."You have a desire...to protect." There it was again! On no she wasn't hallucinating, she was sure now. A man was talking to her, but how? There was no one in the house with her, she made sure of that...didn't she? "W-who is there?! Show yourself! I'll call the police!" she heard herself scream into the air. She knew this was probably stupid, and product of how tired she was, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins told her the opposite. She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest as she quickly looked around her room, finding nothing.

"I am the one...who can grant you your desire."

Loki was having way too much fun with this, and he didn't care. He couldn't help but let a sinister smirk spread across his face, watching her scramble around her own room, seeming to want to grab a device she had resting on her messy bed. He had to hand it to her, she seems to be taking him talking to her way easier than others. Oh yeah, he had seen much worst answers, but not specifically by a human. "No no no no no no..."he could hear her breath out, seeming to hyperventilate. He did notice she reached for the device, but it didn't take much to actually have it destroyed, so he did.

"Why so nervous,midgardian?" Paola could almost hear the enthusiasm in the man's voice, as she reached and held the phone up, but to her horror, it was not responding to her commands. Whether hitting, or talking, or poking it didn't make it react. She started to feel closed, to feel cornered, and very scared. Her mind started to race, to put all kinds of scenarios...and none were helping her to keep calm. She reached a point where she couldn't take it anymore, falling to the floor and pushing herself against the bed's side, hugging her knees. She knows it didn't make any difference, but trying to make herself seem smaller usually gave her a sense of counter attack, it made her know she could at least see everything.

"Who...who are you?" her voice failed her so bad, cracking and trembling as her eyes scanned around the room, aimlessly searching the origin of the voice.

Loki believed it was about time he would stop tormenting the woman. Again, why was he wasting up so much energy in this? Oh right because he was having so much fun with it. "I am a God, little mortal." he called, as he concentrated harder. To create a doppelganger in another realm, he wasn't even sure if it was possible, but it was something that right now called for stupid decisions. Forcing more energy into his effort, and slowly, a doppelganger came forth, staring down at the mortal woman with that air of supremacy he so much enjoyed. He saw it...the fear. That one feeling that he so much mistakes for benevolence towards him...that even still now, he does. She cringed, obviously shocked at what she just experienced, and seemed to curl up tighter into herself, her deep brown eyes huge.

"No...no,it can't be..." Paola shuddered, realization creeping up her mind. She knew him...well,she knew who he was. Known from mythology books, but she never thought such myths could become true, much less have one of the many Gods standing here, in her room...she only wished it was one of the good ones. Loki smirked, moving a hand in a dusting motion in the air, wanting her to leave her fears aside, "Fear not, I have no need or want for your pathetic realm any longer." He said sincerely, something that he knew right now, no one would believe. But he didn't care...even if his,once brother, told him he was incapable of sincerity, they would be surprised at how often he was simply telling the truth at their faces. "Then why? Why are you here?" Paola whined, her mind racing, she couldn't be more confused and scared. She hugged her knees, watching as this...pale man radiated a dark aura out of him, slowly took steps along the room, seeming to study every single detail in it. To her, it seemed like he was looking at some sort of cage for a specimen bound to go be experimented on, and that spooked her more than it should. Finally, after picking up her dead phone and examining it in his hand, he dropped it on the bed and took some steps towards her, squatting down with his elbows on his knees, his jade green eyes resting upon her with deep consideration, a glare that almost seemed to be forever glued to his face.

"You." Loki said, simple and dry. He was here...because of her. It was the pure truth, no matter how much he wanted that to actually be a lie. "...what...?" She asked, clearly confused. The shock hadn't fully disappeared from her face, which made Loki believe she would most probably pass out. She tried to pull away from him, forgetting that she had her back against the bed, trying to make herself smaller. Loki sighed and simply said "I am here because of you, midgardian." He tried again, this time more slow as he pointed at her with his hand. Okay, she was slow, and as more time passed, the weakest he turned. "...no...go away...I'll scream, I swear..." Paola made her mind up that showing fear was actually what he wanted her to do, so she forced herself to be strong and act as defiant as possible. She used her fear as a little push, maybe that would work. Frowning at him, she tried to glare back to him as hard as she could, though she had a slight feeling she was seriously not helping her case. Loki sighed and looked away, "And no one will hear you, though the way you are taking this is not the reason either." He chuckled, at the last part and pushed himself up, making himself stand again. He was very tall and intimidating, Paola found it odd and scary how a someone who seemed to be barely able to lift a box full of books and rocks could give out such intimidating aura. "I am not thinking of anything but you deciding to come back here to entertain yourself by killing me." Paola knew being smart mouthed and snarky wasn't something very good coming from her, but right now it was the only thing she could think of that could keep him entertained long enough. At least until she could think of a plan to get out of this one alive. Which she doubted with all her heart and that scared her even further.

"And you see, I am not here to do that either." Loki gestured waving a finger slightly around in consideration. He had to hand it to her, she had heart...and bravery. Who would've thought he would actually be having a conversation with a midgardian female without resorting to force or other methods. Then again, if the time comes... "Then why?!" she demanded which actually caught Loki off guard. So this woman actually had the guts to scream at him, or was it fear that was starting to consume her? Either way, it meant he was starting to run out of time. He needed to act and quick.

"To make you an offer."

"No."

Loki smirked, hearing her response, simple and without thinking. She thought like anyone else, that anything he offered was not exactly good, to which he found out, it pleased him. To have earned a name for himself, too bad it wouldn't get him anywhere. "You don't even know what it is yet..." He said with a slight sadistic enthusiasm to his voice. "Coming from someone like you, it can't be something I'm likely to say 'yes' to." she replied, Loki could hear and read the acid in her words. She was brave indeed, but again, his time and energy is running out. He had to get this over with and fast... "Ah but my offer is simple, you fear for yourself and your friends."

What? What is he...talking about? How? Paola felt exposed, spooked to know this man of myths and legends knew things about her that not even she was so sure of. How? He had just snuck his way into the house, how did he know so much, just how?! "Do not pretend to lie to me mortal, you know I speak the truth." he said, his voice calm and so cold, it sent chills down Paola's spine. How could he be so...heartless? She had to do something... he couldn't let her live, he was clearly enjoying mentally torturing her, but she wouldn't let him know more. She can't...if she was to die, she wasn't going down without a fight. "What does that matter to you...'God'?" she spat out that one word she was not ever used to saying. She had never been devoted...to anything in specific. Right now it made no difference either...God or not, this man had killed more people than what she ever remembered someone in history do so fast. To her, that didn't even deserved to be called 'sanity'. She slowly moved back, and rested her hands on a nearby table, where her drawings and artistic stuff laid available. She couldn't recall moving so slow, and she was halfway sure he didn't notice that she held her scissors in her hand behind her back, her fingers painfully curling around it. Loki raised an eyebrow higher up his emerald eyes, his face held an expression not even she could read...

"Let's just say...you interest me."

Loki was starting to lose the grip on the seemingly endless patience he has been having for her till now. He held his hands behind his back just to make sure he didn't do something stupid, staring down at her crumpling form. "There's something interesting about you, and I'd like to know what it is." he said again, starting to sound like he has been saying the same thing all his life. Paola didn't respond this time, she held herself and slightly rocked back and forth against the wall. Something about her in that position...with those feelings...dropped him back to that night at Jotunheimr. When everything in his world had fallen apart. No...he cannot let it go to that...not now. "I assure you, I intend to keep my side of the bargain." he said in a softer tone of voice, trying to not make this go overboard. But again, nothing happened...she just kept there, whimpering, hugging herself hard. Okay, that's it, he's not going to try anymore, "Oh would you calm down?" he groaned, passing his hand along his head to push his messy hair back from his face again. He despised this nervous habit he has of messing with his hair when he knows he is running out of patience, and right now was no difference. At least she moved this time, she turned her teary, bloodshot eyes up at him, every single drop of anger fueling her body pouring out at him. He didn't blame her one bit, but that doesn't mean he would simply stay here to deal with her attitude. Okay, he could think of one way to make her calm down...or at least shut her up, for the matter. Loki took slow steps toward her, noticing how she cringed away from his being when he squatted to her eye level, "You are forgetting my side of the deal." he mumbled. At least she seemed to suddenly turn interested...kind of.

"...what...?" she mumbled, genuinely confused. Is this guy nuts?! What is he talking about, why can't anything he says make any sense? "I said that I would make you a goddess...remember?" he raised an eyebrow, his jade colored eyes seemed to scream 'trust me on this' all around, as he slowly raised a hand to her. How can this man be so...heartless? To actually use any kind of method to get his own way. Paola glared and pulled away from his big, pale hand."Like that is going to come from you of all people..." she spat out, noticing how his eyebrows twitched together a bit. Good, at least he stopped. Loki sighed, Paola could see he was running out of patience, but she didn't care. He's done enough already, he won't make things worst for her. "I intend to keep my part of the bargain. Now stay still." he warned, and moved his hands towards her once more, this time more determined. "No! Don't touch me, stay away!" Paola's heart raced as she realized she really had no escape, she was trapped here, and clearly couldn't do anything to defend herself as much as she wanted to poke his pretty green eyes out of his sockets.

The ground rumbled slightly under their feet, making them both stop on their tracks. Paola looked from his hand, which was barely inches away from her cheek, to the walls around them. What was going on? Loki kept his eyes glued to a specific wall, "...why now...?" she heard him whisper to himself, which caught Paola's attention. She suddenly felt scared when she noticed there was something different in his eyes...an expression that, in the short time they have been together, she never thought she'd see. It was worry. Loki turned and looked at her, his eyes huge and urgent, but they never lost that sharp edge they seemed to always have. "You will hide. Now." he mumbled to her in a no-nonsense tone that made Paola shudder. Without another word, she groaned and ran to the farthest, biggest place she could hide behind. She didn't wanted more trouble dropped upon her. She was spooked to bits, hyperventilating as she tried to keep herself hidden in a fetal position behind what seemed to be his bed...which he kind of uses more of a stand to place all kinds of things in a messy bunch. Slowly, she made herself breath in a slower pace, and focused on listening.

At least this time she didn't protest. Alright, now it's time to deal with another problem... Loki stood up, his eyes glued to where the 'entrance' should be. The pure white wall faded away, and along came Thor, all mighty and in full armor. It took all of his will power not to roll his eyes, yet Loki noticed that two other guards followed in after. Really? Was that really necessary? He did notice one of them though, the very same guard whom he had turned his tongue into solid silver. Or at least made it seem like that. He looked okay...of course, it was just an illusion. He had to of found out eventually. Loki raised his chin as the guard stopped on their tracks, pretty well knowing what would happen to them if they came too close. Good, at least this time they learned. "I came to escort you, brother." announced Thor with a stern voice. Loki knew he was following orders, he never really showed such intense determination unless he was on to do something stupid...or if he's following orders. Raising an eyebrow in genuine interest, he grinned, slowly taking silent steps to stand fairly far away, but still on their line of view, "Oh? To what do I owe such a pleasure?". Thor started to take solid, big steps toward him, his face stern and straight. No matter how serious he tries to look, he always seemed like a mindless twit in Loki's eyes. He was sure that depiction would never change either, no matter how much time he spends locked up in here. "Father wants to investigate something. I am not allowed to say more." he said, stopping just about arm's reach from Loki. Even if they were exactly the same height, Loki always considered that he was not the 'giant' between the two. He was never considered such a thing for brawls, yet he cannot deny he does feel smaller. He gave out a loud, theatrical sigh, clearly trying to get on Thor's nerves. Maybe that way he would leave him alone. "I'm afraid I must decline your request." He was doing a better job than he thought, Thor let out a grumble, reaching over to his belt. Not again... Loki watched with hateful eyes at the handcuffs his brother had held onto, then to him, "I am not asking you Loki, I am stating." Oh? Interesting. Like threatening with being handcuffed and chained again was something he wasn't used to already. Thor really needed to find other methods to impress him for sure.

"And I am doing the same, 'brother'." Loki smirked, putting acid into that one single word...that apparently he cannot let go, no matter how much he tried, "I see no reason to return to Asgard. So off with you, swinging your hammer along." he dusted him off. He needed to get these people out. Never did Loki think he'd deny going back to Asgard on his own will, but if he wanted to keep his head on, he would **have** to stay here. The guards seemed to be turning impatient, one of them looking around at the messy place. Why can't they just go away? "I bid you follow the orders. It is for your own good." Thor lowered his voice in the most convincing tone he can manage. His eyes seemed to grow big as he slowly lowered his head. Loki knew what he was trying to do. Why can't they just find someone else to bother? He was halfway sure Frigga had told him to do this exact thing...too bad with him it didn't work at all. "For my own good? And how am I to believe that exactly?" he chuckled the last part, opening his arms and gesturing to their surroundings. His patience is running out, again. Funny how things keep building up on top of him and nothing came out right. Just why... Thor's eyes turned hard and edgy, which clearly told Loki to shut up, but how could he? It was just too much fun to play around like this. "You are not dead by now, keep that in your mind." he said, and reached for Loki, placing his hand behind his head, holding it firmly. That one gesture of reassurance, that always made him feel like he was not alone. That he belonged right next to him...no. Not next to him, but behind him. In the shadows...like it has always been. "Please?"

Loki stared with emotionless eyes for the longest of time, until anger had built up inside enough to look away, to where the bed was. Where she was. At least she did something right and hid herself well. Hooray for that. Finally, Loki took a step back with a sigh, "I really don't have the time. A book I truly need to finish and such." he lied, gesturing with his open palm at where all the stacked books were. Technically, it was halfway true, he'd eventually find a book to read all the way through, but he also knew he would toss it aside noticing he knows the words in the sentences by heart, until eventually he passed out from boredom. Thor sighed and just as quick as Loki moved, just as quick as he had already placed the handcuffs on him. They 'clicked' and whirled some, adjusting to his wrists. They hurt some, actually scratched him, but somehow he had already gotten used to the feeling of cold metal on his skin. "I don't want to resort to violence...again." he warned, leaning to grab the...once again...unneeded chain. Really, this is getting ridiculous. "Physically fight you brother, i wouldn't dream of it." he chuckled with sarcasm as he slightly got pulled, seeming that Thor didn't wanted to respond. "Come along." he mumbled. Okay so maybe if he played along this would come out right. It was tedious, he'd rather stay and do nothing, eventually pass out and start over again. But then again, this was something different. If Odin calls for him, he must be really bored...or angry for the matter. This he couldn't afford to miss. With a sigh of resignation, Loki nodded and walked after his brother, his hand clenched some as he used his magic to change his appearance once more. This time he choose something less loose, as the familiar feeling of leather and metal weighted down on him. It had been a while since he's put this on, it is almost nostalgic.

"**No,wait!**" Paola had enough. She couldn't keep quiet anymore. She feared...for both him and herself. He was being taken away to Odin...who knew what that would mean for Loki, remembering from the little things she had read, they were never in good terms with each other. Not to mention what would happen to her being left out here. She froze, just about to move closer...realizing the stupidity she had done. Oh no. All of them turned to look at her, but her eyes turned quickly towards Loki, who stared at her with an 'are you serious?' expression on his more than surprised face. On the other hand, Thor stared at her for a while then turned to look at his brother, "What in Odin's name...?" he breathed out. Paola cringed away as the guards that escorted them quickly moved with...clearly deadly spears, pointed at her. "Uhm...please don't hurt him..." She whimpered, lowering her head an rising her hands in a surrendering gesture. She could swear the blades from the spears emitted heat, she could feel it on her skin where they were pointing to. Thor stared at Loki with scorning eyes "Who is she and why is she here?" he demanded, to which he only got a shrug and silence. She had already ruined everything, she couldn't be as dumb to make things worst. "I'm Paola, and he brought me here with him." she responded, pointing at Loki. Well, he was wrong, she **could** make things worst. She knew she was not helping, she was doing it on purpose. Loki stared at her with emotionless eyes, doing all he could to keep silent. Thor sighed once more, which made Loki smile and gave him another shrug. "If you'd come with us lady..." he called, to which the guards rested down the weapons and waited for her. Thankfully, but she was still scared, "W-why...?" she knew he was supposed to be a good guy, but he answered to someone else...someone even more powerful. Who knew what they would eventually come up with for her and Loki... "Because we'll be able to send you back home." Thor said in a sweet voice, so much different from his brother's, who simply stared at her. As Paola rested her eyes on Loki's, she noticed something about them...something that no matter how much she tried to see, couldn't quite grasp it, and right now, it was practically screaming out at her. Honesty...and a plead. He gave her the slightest of nods with his head and Paola for once understood what he was saying...fully and without doubts:

Do it, for your own good.

Paola sighed "Okay." and let the guards escort her out of the claustrophobic cube-shaped cell, along with the two God brothers...to their sentence.


	3. The Rainbow Bridge

**...later...**

It had been a very silent ride, to where Paola didn't know. Her mind raced as they went by horseback ridding away from Loki's cell, which was indeed a gigantic cube in the middle of a deserted area, nothing but rocks and mountains as far as she managed to see. What a horrible place to live in...and he was cast into it as a prisoner. As much as Paola wanted to look at him, she was mesmerized by the scenery, same as they were in a vast wasteland, same as they rode into a plain, filled with greens and occasional flowers, until they took a dirt path to where the sun seemed to be setting. Paola admired as the dark outline of a city...majestic,shimmering gold in the dying sun's rays, came into view. The holy place known in Norse myths as Asgard,home of the Gods. It was real...everything was real. She watched as they moves closer to the walls surrounding the castle, right through the gateway. Paola felt a surge of energy...a weighting power around them that made her feel small and weak. She wasn't supposed to be here, she didn't belong here. It was very intimidating to know she was no longer home...no longer on Earth, but here amongst immortal entities. And she didn't know if they regarded her as necessary or just a bother. They stopped at a huge semicircle gravel patio, where both Thor and Loki got off their rides and walked into the...gigantic castle. Although the place had no current lighting, Paola watched in awe at the beautiful details, the golden lining of the intricate Celtic designs on the walls. She had almost forgotten she was being followed by the guards, and she didn't really know how she managed to keep up with the God brothers as they walked along halls that twisted and turned, until she finally found herself standing at a gigantic set of golden, double doors. They rumbled open slowly, revealing a grand room. It was huge, way brighter than other places she had barely managed to take a glance of. Pillars that lined all the way down to what seemed to be a fairly old throne. A man sat upon it, he seemed to be fairly old and wise, holding a golden spear beside him. Was this... Odin? The leader of all Gods in here...? Paola grunted, as she felt a hand pulled her back to a stop. Looking over, she noticed that the guards didn't wanted her to move any further, as Thor dragged Loki forwards towards the throne. Her eyes flickered to Odin, who seemed to be regarding her before letting out a sigh. This was it, this was her end.

"Miss me that much?" Loki said in a snarky way, a smug smile spreading across his face. Here he was again, shackled and standing in front of the All-Mighty, to be judged once more. It almost felt as a job by now, really. Thor, who was by now standing next to Odin, was about to scorn Loki for saying stuff like those at this moment, but Odin raised a hand to stop him. Loki watched curiously, "It would seem my suspects were true." he heard Odin say, more to himself than to any of those in the room. "Were they? How perceptive..." Loki mumbled the last part, mostly as a way to show he was not amused with all of this. No matter how much he'll try to be serious, he will always find a way to do this kind of things. It was way too much fun to suspend it. Odin rubbed the bridge of his nose, a gesture he always did when he was trying to keep himself calm, "You should know that your actions will not go unnoticed, but I must ask...why?" he asked in an exasperated tone, tired almost. Loki smirked and said "Can't expect me to read for the rest of my life,now." Fully knowing what it implied. No one was allowed to visit him, and none of the things he had in his cell should've been there in the first place. Loki looked at Thor, halfway expecting him to argue something in his favor, but he merely sighed and stared at the ground. "Frigga's actions aside...do you know the validity of what you have done?" Odin asked, obviously not expecting him to answer. Instead, he rolled his eyes, a pinch of anger sprouting from the pit of his stomach, "Why is it everyone makes such a fuss over every single thing I do...?" he spoke to himself, promptly ignoring the All-Mighty and staring at nowhere. It was true, no one seemed to pay much attention to what everybody else does except for him, and it was starting to get into Loki's nerves. Odin tapped Gungirr onto the ground, it's echo rumbling around the room, making everyone but Loki jump in response, "You know what I refer to." he said, flat and hard. From behind him,Loki could hear the guards mumbling and shoving the midgardian woman forward, but he didn't turn to look. He wouldn't give Odin that pleasure...so he raised his chin in a defiant gesture. "Like I said, I was bored. Unlike you,All-Mighty, I do have my necessities, and I am not going to fall ill of mind over solitude and some books." he raised his voice so everyone could hear it. Again, he wasn't lying. He was merely waving the truth in their faces, and they were merely choosing to not believe him. And he didn't care about that. "And calling upon a midgardian woman, that is your answer to that?" Odin raised his voice even over Loki's, imposing himself as he was always used to. Loki let himself smirk "Prefer me opening another portal to let what's left of the frost giant race in and settle on your precious palace?" he said, low and defiant. To which long moments of silence carried on...not even Thor responded.

"Please...don't hurt him!" Paola screamed, finding the longer the silence went, the worst the outcome will be...for both of them. She had heard every single word they exchanged, and she fully understood both versions, but in this situation, Loki was never the one to be seen winning in any scenario. Shaking herself loose from the guard's grip, Paola took solid steps closer and stood next to Loki, about arms reach from him. All she wanted was to look at him, to assure him that somehow she will support him... but she didn't turn her eyes from the man sitting at the throne. She heard him chuckle some, which made her anger fuel up and boil, "I have no intentions to..." he said ordering the guards to keep from straining her further. They stood back as Odin finished "...though I wonder why you, of all beings, would ask for that." Paola considered, clenching her hands into tight fists at her sides. Memories started flooding back on her...back at her home, crying, feeling like the whole world was falling apart. Just because she did something wrong. "I...understand his point...that he did deal with it the wrong way, is true...but..." she finally found it in her to look at Loki, who was already watching her, hearing every word she was saying in his favor, "...no one deserves to be alone." she finished, her words soft and warm, almost as if they were directed at the man standing by her, who stared with huge,moss colored eyes. "Sentiment towards your kidnapper. I must say it is something new." she heard Odin reply, with a touch of enthusiasm in his voice...almost amusement. Are you serious? Paola felt her rage boil up to it's peak, and snapping her attention from Loki, she turned a full-on glare at Odin,screaming atop of her lungs "At least I show more feelings than the guy who kidnaps a baby and denies him his true self!"

Dead silence consumed them all, no one really dared to say anything, it almost felt as if whoever spoke, would break away the ground. Loki stared wide eyed at Paola, her sudden burst of bravery taking him off guard. He didn't believe this woman actually had it in her to stand up with such fierce determination, he had to hand it to her. Loki turned his view to Odin, who stared at Paola with angry eyes. He felt the air turn heavy and thick between them, Loki could almost feel like if he were to move his dagger along it, it would slice the air in two pieces. "Amazing,isn't she?" he said with a chuckle, "She even got the All-Mighty speechless~" he grinned up at Odin, taunting his way to make him blow up. "Be quiet Loki!" finally snapped Odin,obviously Loki's work of making him blow up worked very well. The room seemed to jump in a coordinated matter, Loki saw from the corner of his eye how Paola lowered her head, consumed in shame that was not hers to bear. He then turned his eyes at Odin, glaring daggers. Let's see how merciful he can actually be... "It would seem Frigga's claims are false..." Odin's voice was low, speaking to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose once more, clearly thinking things through, "She has been trying to convince me to allow you back. But..." "No wait!" Paola spoke up, cutting Odin's train of thoughts. She had ruined it,badly. "He can change...he can..."she tried to find words, rightful arguments to save up for Loki's own good, but they failed her. When she turned to look at him, she noticed the hate...that pure hatred that Loki could only allow himself to feel. Her efforts for helping him were futile from the start...he didn't wanted to be helped from the beginning. "Silence, midgardian!" Odin commands, pointing at her with a demanding finger, "She has not given up on you, but you are not ready to return." he finished, his hand pointing at Paola, yet his attention was placed on Loki, who just stared at Odin as he spoke. He had noticed how everyone used his mother to get to him...it has been like that from the start, which made Loki very annoyed. And they still find reasons to scold him for mercilessly using others for his own good? He preferred to stay silent, he knew by now there was no way of sneaking out of this, and he was more than ready to meet his fate. Loki looked away, pretending to glare at the nearby column, more focused on the intricate design that adorned the stone.

"Loki Laufeyson, you will be sentenced to be kept at the dungeons, until you show you are truly ready to rejoin us without plot. And you..." Odin called,loud and hard, and Paola raised her eyes notice how Odin placed his full attention on her as he spoke, "You will have no memory of your time spent outside your home realm, and returned to where you belong."he finished, and Paola felt herself being consumed in a surge of contradicting emotions. Her home...she could return, to where her pets were, to where all her friends were...to where Kyle was. She had only spent what? Several hours, here in this place, and already she had given up hopes of ever seeing home again, or ever seeing her loved ones again, and here she was given the opportunity to return! But...what about Loki? It would mean she would be returned to Earth with no memory at all...what would happen to him when she was never to return? He was going to be locked away...in a dungeon? But why...? He didn't do anything as horrible as to deserve that. Who knew what would happen afterward! "Ah...but...I-" she tries to argue her way through,but was stopped by the guards who had kept her away, tugging painfully at her arms. Odin raised his chin, a gesture she has only seen Loki do, one that gave him an air of security and supremacy, he had to take it from someone...Paola glared at Odin, but anger didn't let her voice come along. Loki watched her, her fierce expression almost burning holes into Odin's face. He sighed inaudibly, no matter how much she tries to reason her way around this, Loki knew it was going nowhere. He raised his hand some...all he wanted was to pull her away, to not tempt Odin to re-adjust his judgment, because if he did, she would get dragged along as well. And she didn't deserve that...she didn't deserved any of this. But a realization stopped him...his brain started working overboard, just as it always did when he came up with a plan. And so he did, this was not the time to touch her...not yet. 'Just a little longer...' he told himself in his mind, and lowered his hand back down. Turning his eyes towards Odin, Loki noticed he was being watched... Thor had never let his eyes wander away from his every move. Loki watched as his step-brother tilted his head slightly and looked at him with suspicious eyes, clearly knowing that he was up to no good since he hasn't spoken for a long while. Odin raised Gungirr, mighty and emanating great power, Loki quickly looked to Paola, who gasped and cringed at the sudden burst of light that engulfed her forehead. This was one spell he didn't recognize, which slightly worried him. Not fair how Odin got to have the good tricks. The light finally went away and as it did, Paola's eyes rolled back into her skull. Loki moves as fast as he could, noticing her knees had given up on her, and captured her as well as he could with all and his shackles, kneeling down to stop the momentum. He looked at her in his arms, limb and unconscious, and for the first time in a way too long period, Loki felt...guilty.

"Do you have anything to say, Loki?" Odin finally called over to him after a long while of waiting in deep silence. Little did he know he was simply letting everything fall into place... "I will escort her back to the Bifrost." Loki responded,grunting some as he moved to uncomfortably pick up the midgardian woman in his arms. If only he didn't have this annoying shackles... "And why should I allow such effort?" Odin had a point. Even if Loki was shackled, it didn't mean he was completely contained, he wouldn't simply allow him to move around Asgard like it was something normal. But still Loki raised his head to look over his shoulder, his eyes glaring daggers once more, but he didn't say anything. He expected Odin to know as much, to get the message. They kept like that for the longest of times, tension crawling around the atmosphere once again. This was more of a challenge to see who could get what they wanted first, and right now Loki couldn't afford to loose, he was sure to cause a lot of mayhem if he didn't get what he wants. He needed to get this done yes or yes. Eventually, after the longest of times, Odin let out a long, loud sigh, turning his back to both Loki and the unconscious woman in his arms. "Very well, but remember you are being watched. Thor will follow you to the Bifrost and bring you back." he waved, and as if he was some kind of puppet, Thor moved to walk down the three steps from the throne. Alright, this was not going to be as easy as planned, but it will have to work somehow. Loki didn't wait for his brother to reach them, he simply turned, promptly ignoring the echoing of the chains around the room, and walked out of the throne room with his head held high. He didn't really needed anyone to tell him where to go, it almost seems as if they have forgotten he had lived in this palace for most of his...now miserable life. It angered Loki so much to see the amount of rampaging hypocrisy in this...so called 'holy place'. How could they just shower in pain and suffering then call themselves saviors and helpers? As they walked along the castle halls, Thor never picked up pace to catch up to him. Clearly just watching over Loki which was very convenient. Loki stared forward, ignoring the many stares he was gaining from different passerby individuals. He felt halfway disappointed of not being able to know what they were thinking, but he knew it was better if he didn't. As he walked, he turned his eyes down at the woman in his arms. In this short period of time around her, he had not stopped to look at her closely. She was pale, almost as he was, with raven black hair that seemed to point in every direction right now. For a midgardian, she was just as he envisioned them: fragile,naive and stupid. Yet this one woman...seemed to be thrived by emotions. He had learned that midgardians tend to take emotions very seriously...that could be both their strength and their weakness. Guilt was something he had a very hard time feeling, but now it was not time for that.

"So...had been a long time since we walked this halls together, eh brother?" Loki spoke up as they reached the hall that connected to the bridge, sparkling with every known color in existence. The silence was starting to make him uncomfortable, more so knowing that there were many sets of eyes locked on them. But Thor choose to not answer as they walked out to the setting sun over Asgard. Many times had Loki sneaked away from every known problem to him back in the days, to read and study runes at this very place. He stared up at the setting sun, at how the rays bounced off the walls in sparkles of golden and brown, and tried again, "Wonder how long has it been...since your beloved midgardian had been with you I must admit, I was kind of envious. How could you possibly feel attached to such...simple being." he said, turning his head down to look at the now grunting woman in his arms. One of his hands slowly moved to rest against the exposed skin at the lower part of her back. It was warm against his fingers, Loki couldn't help but let his mind wander to when he had tried to smother a cold feeling during the nights in many fur covers. Little did he know the cold feeling was actually coming from himself. "You shouldn't use humans as something to play around with Loki. Don't look down upon them." Thor finally spoke up, figures he'll just say something like that. Loki chuckled sarcastically, now they were halfway down the rainbow bridge, "Is that not what you do? You claim to protect them...to help them because they need you...is it not because they are too stupid to survive for themselves?" he said, his face split into a wicked grin as the Bifrost came into view. Thor didn't say a thing, but he placed his hand on Loki's shoulder and slightly pushed him to move faster. Okay, he was pissed, so might as well just shut up for now. By the time they reached the entrance, night had fallen upon Asgard, the only thing heard was the roar from the falling water underneath. As always, the guard, the one who sees it all, stood in the middle of the entrance, sword in his hands. Loki smiled "Didn't think I'd see you this soon, Heimdall." he said, being yanked back by his shoulder by Thor. He could've simply said stop...that hurt slightly. "Some will say the same for you...Loki." responded Heimdall, in that emotionless, deep voice of his, to which Loki rolled his eyes. "How sentimental... she's to be returned to Midgard." he responded, finding no enthusiasm in messing with Heimdall's patience. It never really went the right way for him. Thor came aside Loki, "He will be escorted back to the dungeons." he stated the obvious. After a long pause, Heimdall gave the slightest of nods, turning to the altar as the Gods moved into the chamber. They all waited in silence, as the Bifrost roared to life. "Do keep in mind, once she goes through the Bifrost, she is to never return, and thou shall never see her again. Orders from the All-Mighty." Heimdall warned in a monotone way, something he almost says out of habit. Thor gave a slight push at Loki's shoulder for him to move. He really should stop doing that...Loki sighed and walked over to the portal, it's sucking momentum making it slightly easier to carry her. He stopped and looked down at her once more. She seemed to be coming around, her eyelids twitched some, as if she was having a very vivid dream. After a while of staring at her, Loki lowered his forehead against hers, warm and soft, and from his lips escaped the whispered word "...later...",and let her go. She floated softly until she was slowly sucked into the portal...back to where she came from. He felt.. alone again...somehow. Why?

Almost as soon as she disappeared, the Bifrost roared to a stop, and Loki could see nothing more than the infinite blurry of the stars. It almost seemed like they were moving closer...or it was the flash of bright light that suddenly went away. "Let us return, Loki." Thor called, taking loud steps towards him. Loki looked over his shoulder with a smirk "Eager to lock me up again,brother?" he replied, slowly turning with his hands open, the palms facing upwards as if waiting for a blow. Yet Thor didn't answer, he just stared with a glare on his face. At least he had learned to keep his voice silent when needed. Loki smirked, and raised his hands up, making the shackles cling together, wiggling his fingers at his brother "Off to the dungeons then?"

**Midgard**

BARK! BARK! BARK!

Oh great...Abby's at it again. Probably a squirrel outside. Wait...Abby? Damn, she didn't even remember laying down to sleep, she must've been very tired from work. Paola grunted and sat, kneading around her, trying to figure out where she was. It smelled familiar, and felt familiar as well. Her bed, of course. Crawling her way out of her room, her first habit is to look over at Kyle's door, which was closed. Usually meant he was asleep or didn't wanted to be bothered. Couldn't hurt to check,no? Rising a shaky hand to the doorknob, Paola forced herself to not feel as sleep drunk as she was, and opened the door. Peeking her head into the room, she halfway jumped up as Kat quickly darted out through the tiny hole and down the stairs. She detested when the feline did that. Sighing, Paola looked at the bed...and there he was. Kyle laid in his bed, covered up to his neck in at least four different futons. It was cold, oddly cold, and usually it meant he had gone to bed earlier than usual. Paola had always compared him to a bear, and right now, seeing him deep in sleep, without glasses, he seemed so at ease. He looked way younger than he actually was,even if he was barely two years older than her. She envied that of him...his peace of mind. But as long as he was okay, she didn't mind. Paola sighed, and turned...now she has to hunt down the cat to bring her back in...

"When did you get home?" she heard him call out in a groggy voice. Paola looked over with a smile, "I can't really tell, I just fell asleep once I got home I guess." she chuckled in a sheepish way, moving into the room once more. Kyle groaned sitting up and rubbing his eyes "You didn't answer your phone, I thought you've stayed working late." he added, which made Paola feel a pinch of guilt at the bottom of her stomach. Her phone...right, must've left it back home when she left for work. Oops. She didn't even know where it was now. "Uhm...sorry?" she made an embarrassed smile. Kyle grinned, and reaching an arm around her legs, pulled her to the bed, "It's cold, and you haven't showered, so you are stinky as hell...but it's better than freezing." he said in a sarcastic tone that made Paola giggle. Whenever the night was very cold, they would either sneak into the others bed, or sleep downstairs in the couch, passed out by watching three movies, one after another. Paola laid beside Kyle in the bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable for it being a very small bed for a 6 foot tall man and a 5 foot 7 inches tall woman to be in it, but was quickly relieved by the cuddling warmth underneath the covers. "Night." she grumbled, crawling closer to him as he replied with a kiss on her forehead. It didn't take long for her to finally fall into the darkness of unconsciousness long after...

**Asgard dungeons**

Well it was not exactly as comfortable as the isolation cell back at Nidavellir, but at least he had 'company'. The dungeons were not exactly foreign for Loki, many times he had sneaked in here with Thor when they were younger, ending up in one or both of them getting caught inside a cell with no way of getting out. He paced around the cube-shaped place, it was twice smaller than the Nidavellir cell, but just as bright and warm. Apparently Frigga had argued her way into bringing all the stuff he had back there to here, everything was inside before he even got into the dungeons. She could be very stubborn if she wanted to...with a sigh, Loki sat on the floor, to the upper right corner of the cell, and stared to nowhere. It was fun while it lasted. Just something to break the habit, or sort...yet that woman...

Loki looked at his hand, the very hand he had placed on her back as he carried her to the Bifrost. It only needed that...just a single touch of skin...he grinned, curling his long fingers inwards into a fist, almost as if he was holding something in them. Yes...all he needs was that slight caress, and his spell would work perfectly. He didn't really believed it would pass along unnoticed, but it did...and perfectly. Putting a tracking spell on someone didn't take much effort, but it required to place it directly on touch. Thus Loki needed to carry her along the way to get it right, the long distance would provide the time needed to whisper out the runes and chants. By the time he let go of her to the Bifrost, everything was done. He let out a chuckle, leaning his head back to rest it against the wall, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Now all he needed to do...was wait.


End file.
